Let the Chaos Ensue
by Alittlemorecreative
Summary: Percy is at West-over Hall to rescue two demigods when things go horribly wrong. But suddenly a green-eyed stranger appears and saves them. Who is this person and how does she know so much about them? Read to find out... An AU meets canon story, set in The Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The giant war is over and the gods are bored. So they decide to have a little fun with their favorite demigods.  
**

* * *

**Percy Jackson pov**

Annabeth leaped on to the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" I screamed.

Before the Hunters could let their arrows fly, a figure appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the manticore right in the back. He howled again and swung around snarling, knocking Annabeth off his back.

"Not today Thorn." A female voice said in a warning tone.

I expected him to attack her or sweep her aside with his tail but instead he backed away, his expression a mix of confusion and _fear? _

"What is this?" He demanded, sounding shocked.

"None. of. Your. business." She enunciated shortly, waving him away like he was an annoying child. "You don't want to mess with me today, trust me. Now go terrorize some woodland creatures or something."

We watched dumbfounded as Thorn backed away grumbling and disappeared off the side of the cliff.

She turned around, her sword vanishing out of sight. Hmm odd. It had looked uncannily similar to riptide.

She noticed us staring at her – The Hunters tensed and ready to attack and the other six of us just frozen in shock – and sighed dramatically. "Great. More explanations."

She offered a hand to Annabeth who sitting on the snow-covered ground looking dazed.

She took the hand without question, probably not knowing what else to say or do- a rarity for the daughter of Athena.

The mystery girl hauled her up and then shook off the hood of her jacket, revealing wavy dark hair with the ends dyed blue.

She looked about seventeen. She was tan, of average height and had a heart-shaped face with pretty, elfish features. Overall she wasn't bad looking (at all), but her most striking feature had to be her eyes. Long- lashed, vivid green eyes that flickered a thousand different shades and emotions as she took in the scene.

She saw me gaping (I'm not exactly known for being subtle) and raised an eyebrow, tipping her head slightly towards Annabeth.

Suddenly I felt guilty for ogling another girl while Annabeth had just barely survived a monster attack.

Apparently Annabeth felt similarly, because she was looking at me, her expression hard to describe but not exactly happy.

I made my way towards her and hesitated, unsure of what to say. So I just asked her if she was okay.

She nodded without looking at me, too busy sizing up our mysterious savior.

The Hunters relaxed (just slightly mind you) and made their way to us.

The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.

Thalia bristled but held her tongue as the auburn-haired girl spoke up.

"Shh, Zoe. It can wait." The young girl said diplomatically and turned to face blue-hair. "Who are you? And what have you done to Time?

It was then that I realized that the sound of the helicopter had stopped. It was frozen in mid-air, as if Time itself had stopped.

The girl smiled at the younger girl, a genuine smile like she was happy to see her. "It'll all be clear my lady, but first we'll need to go to Olympus."

The auburn-haired girl frowned slightly- not just from confusion, but as if she was starting to recognize her but she just couldn't place where from.

I was starting to get really confused now, _who were all these girls!?_ Especially the auburn –haired one. The way everyone else was speaking to her…

"Who are you people and why are you here?" I blurted out not even bothering to act polite. We'd just had a very confusing evening involving a lot of attacking and saving, I wanted answers.

Zoe glowered at me. "Careful boy." She snarled and stepped forward as if to slap me.

"Jeez Zoe, you don't change much do you?" Blue-hair stepped hurriedly between us.

Zoe stopped, looking unsure of what to say and how the girl seemed to know her.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." The auburn- haired girl explained patiently.

_What?_

Blue-hair turned to face me, a playful smirk on her lips. "Yeah so, I'd watch the attitude in front of them. If you want to avoid fatal death."

"'Fatal death' she says. Honestly Jackson, I worry." Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

_Jackson?_

* * *

**Dun dun dun..**

**Sorry it was short! I promise the next one'll be longer.  
**

**********#headcanon - the gods are aware of all that is happening in alternate/ parallel universes but it is present only in their subconscious and that's wh**y Artemis is not that surprised.

**So how did you like it? Please let me know in the reviews and get FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES (::) (::)**

**I already have the next couple of chapters planned so I'll update in a few days.**

**okay bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson (*sigh* if only).**

**Scene and some lines are taken from TTC.**

Recap : _Blue-hair turned to face me, a playful smirk on her lips. "Yeah so, I'd watch the attitude in front of them. If you want to avoid fatal death."_

"'_Fatal death' she says. Honestly Jackson, I worry." Another figure stepped out of the shadows._

_Jackson?_

It was a guy this time; about thirteen, with shaggy black hair and dark brown- black eyes. He looked a little unkempt, like he'd been living in the woods or something, and was wearing black jeans with an aviator jacket over a black skull tee.

Blue-hair rolled her eyes playfully at him," I meant to say fatal injury and then changed it mid-way. So shoot me Di Angelo, it happens."

_Di Angelo? What was happening!? _

"Maybe you should introduce yourselves." Annabeth suggested.

"Oh right! The girl exclaimed, "I'm Alison and this is Nico."

"Wait, Nico Di Angelo?" I asked glancing between the guy and little Nico, who was clinging to Bianca's arm.

Older Nico looked at them, a sad smile crossing his face.

"And you're Alison_ Jackson _." Said Annabeth slowly.

"Well, I prefer Ali but yeah."

"How the f-"

"Thalia! Children." Annabeth gestured towards Nico and Bianca.

"Look, let's just go to Olympus and I promise we'll explain everything." Older Nico said.

"Are you two from the future or something?" I blurted out. Wow. Sometimes I astound even myself.

"Mm ….. in a way i guess." Alison smiled.

"Wait, what about Thorn?" Grover asked.

"He's gone. He won't want to mess with me." She stated cheerfully.

We all just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Older Nico who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

The auburn-haired girl- who I still had trouble thinking of as Artemis- spoke then, "Dawn is approaching. We must get to Olympus quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

We stood there for a while, Artemis staring into the east like she was expecting something, while Zoe explained to Nico and Bianca the mechanics of being a demigod.

Ali and the other Nico stood to one side, having a hushed conversation while Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I occasionally shared looks while trying to make sense of what was happening.

Finally the sky began to lighten.

"About time." Artemis grumbled.

"He's so-o-o lazy during winters." Ali agreed, eliciting yet more odd looks.

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

_Parks?_

I averted my eyes, and saw the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off me. Then suddenly the light died.

Ilooked. And I couldn't believe it. It was _my_ car. Well, the car I wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T- shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"Easy girl," Ali laughed. "Half- siblings remember?"

Thalia frowned. "How did you kn-"

"Little sister!" Apollo called. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine Apollo. And I'm not your _little_ sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"Guys." Ali interrupted.

Apollo turned and grinned even wider(if that was possible) . "Alison! I was wondering why it was taking so long." He strode over to her and pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"I thought I'd play with them a little," She grinned. "You should have seen their expressions!"

He chuckled, "I can imagine."

"Wait! I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters, Artemis, Ali and Nico all groaned.

"_Green grass breaks through snow_

_Alison comes to our world_

_I am so awesome."_

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"Well, at least he's improving." Ali sighed.

"Microscopically." Artemis commented dryly.

Apollo pouted childishly and turned away from them. "Well I'll have to change out of sports cars mode I guess."

He took out his keys and beeped the security alarm. _Chirp, chirp._

The car glowed brightly and was replaced by one of those small buses we used for school basketball games.

"Right," He said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashing murderously.

"Here. Take this and leave her alone." Ali dumped her backpack into his hands and pushed past him to climb into the bus. The Hunters laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"So," Apollo grinned at us once we were all seated. "Who wants to drive? Perhaps Tha-"

"Apollo no." Ali said sternly, like she were reprimanding a child.

"But-"

"Just drive the damn sun chariot."

"Yeesh fine." He got into the driver's seat grumbling about hormonal teenaged demigods.

Ali turned and smiled at us- like she hadn't just snapped at the immortal sun god.

Well, this was going to be _interesting_. To say the least.

**AN: Review ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNNECESSARY DISCLAIMER: i do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

_Recap:_

_Ali turned and smiled at us- like she hadn't just snapped at the immortal sun god._

_Well, this was going to be interesting. To say the least._

We circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus. I'd only been there once before, traveling by elevator up to the secret six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. This time, if it were possible, Olympus amazed me even more.

In the darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from blood red to indigo. The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan cars carried by Cyclops. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus. Winter didn't seem to exist here.

The sun chariot/school bus glided to a stop in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. Before I could even think to knock, the gates opened by themselves.

"All right, everybody out! I'm getting late, important sunshine-y stuff to do." Apollo said ,shooing us off.

Ali hopped out of the van with her backpack** * **and sauntered into the throne room like she owned the place. Artemis led the Hunters in and the rest of us followed hesitantly.

Behind us Apollo vanished in a bright flash.

The throne room was fully occupied, like the Council had been expecting us.

Zeus was frowning while Hera ranted on about something. Hephaestus was tinkering with a massive shield made of leather, gold and bronze. Hermes was checking messages on his caduceus cell phone. Dionysus was flipping through some wine magazine.

Ares was flirting with Aphrodite who pricked her ears like a meerkat the moment we walked in (like she could almost smell the drama that was about to unfold). Demeter and Athena were engaged in deep discussion.******

My dad… well,_ he_ was watching the Little Mermaid on his iphone, not even trying to be subtle about it. And finally- _Apollo? Didn't we just-?_

"Gods can exist in more than one form at the same time." Annabeth stated from beside me.

"I knew that." I grumbled.

She smirked at me.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light- there seemed to be a lot of those occurring today- illuminated the room and six figures tumbled to the ground.

They got to their feet grumbling.

"Hello darlings, miss me already?" Ali addressed them, grinning. "I've only been gone a couple hours."

"Don't flatter yourself Barbie, we came to make sure you didn't mess everything up." One girl said getting to her feet. A girl who looked way too much like-

"Clarisse?" Annabeth asked.

"S'up losers."

Yep, it was definitely her. Just older and meaner looking.

She scrutinized us for a second, then turned back to Ali. "You haven't told them yet!? Idiot."

"Hey! I-"

"How about you all introduce yourselves?" Athena cut her off crisply.

Ali rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Greetings, immortals! I'm Ali Jackson, as you may have been informed," without waiting for a response she turned ,smiled and bowed to a little girl who I hadn't noticed till now. She was sitting by the hearth, tending to the flames. "Hello Lady Hestia."

The girl looked surprised at being spoken to directly, but smiled back at her warmly.

Nico introduced himself quietly and quickly, and once everyone calmed down (understandably, he caused quite an uproar) ,the new arrivals stepped forward and introduced themselves one by one.

They all looked around fifteen years old and seemed to be people I knew or had seen around at camp –Clarisse then Katie Gardiner; daughter of Demeter and Sammy; daughter of Apollo **(OC) **– but I couldn't figure out why they were here or how they all seemed to know Ali.

The last two came forward and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Grover!"

"Thalia?"

"That's me!"

"What the-"

"I knew it! They're time travelers!"

"Cool!"

"Ugh, Idiots!" The last part was from Clarisse.

"No, we're not time travelers," Ali laughed. "We're just… how do I put this?"

"From another dimension?" Katie supplied.

"Yes."

"Ha! Suurre." Thalia snorted. When they just looked at her, her grin faded."Wait. really?"

"How else do you explain this?" The other Grover gestured at their doppelgangers.

"We're from a parallel, mildly gender-bent universe." Other Thalia said.

"I like to believe that they're a parallel, mildly gender-bent universe." Ali told Thalia, pouting.

"Huh?" Grover – _my_ Grover- managed.

"I can't stop thinking 'time-travelers'." I blurted out.

Ali laughed again, "Aww he's adorable. It's kind of sad, I was never like that was i?"

"Nope, you were born a son of a bitch." Katie said.

"Technically it's just bitch. Gods woman." Ali shook her head at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you ; Ali Jackson. Who responds to insults by correcting their usage." Sammy gestured at Ali dramatically.

"Well I do have more knowledge of profanity than anyone else in this room." Ali shrugged.

"Yeah, see that's why he's more adorable." Sammy rolled her eyes. "He probably hasn't even-"

"Yeah, okay! Can we not mentally scar the children?"

"Oh please! He's technically me. He's at least _as_ corrupted."

"And how corrupted exactly are you?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" She raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Ali stop scandalizing everyone! Not _that _corrupted." Katie reassured us.

"I'm still confused." I interrupted. _If anything, I'm more confused._

"What do you mean gender-bent? Annabeth asked cautiously.

Ali stiffened as if she'd been shocked. She turned and glared at the thin air behind her, "Percy, stop that and introduce yourself!"

_Percy?_

Another guy ,around her age appeared out of thin air. Annabeth gasped. He had a blue Yankees cap in his hand.

"Hey."

"This is Perseus Chase." Ali made a 'look!' gesture with her hands.

"Perseus?"

"Chase?"

Annabeth and I cried at the same time.

"Aww! Is he like Percy and Annabeth's son from the future? That's so cute!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" We both blushed bright red.

Ali sighed."People we've been over this! No. time. traveling. . Let it go."

"What? No, how does that make sense?" Percy2 asked,bewildered while their friends howled with laughter.

Ali rolled her eyes and tried again."This is Percy. Son of _Athena_."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"And I'm Ali _Jackson ,_daughter of _Poseidon_. Get it?"

"Wait," Annabeth said. "So you're.."

"Yep." Percy2 said. I realized for the first time that he had blond hair and steely grey eyes. Very familiar grey eyes. "We're you guys."

"Just opposite genders." Ali added casually.

* * *

***Dun dun dun… what's in the backpack? Tell me what you think ;)  
**

****I know that canon!Percy hasn't technically met all of the council yet so he wouldn't be able to recognize them like that but I didn't want to make it unnecessarily long, so I just let it stay like that.**

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know by clicking on that beautiful button down there ^_^ I'm sorry, I meant to update earlier, I really did! I hope this chapter was worth the wait though. I apologize for any errors, i posted this in a hurry.  
**

**REALLY IMPORTANT QUESTION: ****What/who do you want to see in the upcoming chapters? I considered a reading the books type thing but that's really overdone and very time consuming. What else would you like? Let me know please! **

**Also, I'm going to have my mid-term exams, so i won't be updating for at least a month. Sorry guys.**


End file.
